


Skirts

by PaisleyWraith



Category: South Park
Genre: Background Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaisleyWraith/pseuds/PaisleyWraith
Summary: Kenny modifies his wardrobe during high school and it might end up assisting him in a couple of things aside from simply looking good.





	Skirts

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an anon on Tumblr!

Kenny wore skirts. 

Not out in public at first. At home, to begin with, and kind of by accident. 

Karen had a bag of clothes she didn’t like and Kenny happened to catch sight of a skirt he’d never seen before. His sister was organizing her room and going through her clothes, letting her brother chat as she worked, not really paying attention to whatever he poked his nose into. 

Pale coral pink, a-line, with a little ribbon and tulle to fluff it up. Karen had never worn that, he wasn’t even sure where she got it. Kenny tilted his head before reaching for it, shaking it out and taking a slight chance. 

“I’ve never seen this,” He said, easily, lightly, and Karen looked up at him. 

“Yeah, Ruby gave it to me. I hate it,” She said, going back to covering the wall next to her bed with a pale purple fabric. “You can have it if you want.” 

She hadn’t said it as a joke. Come to think of it, Karen probably knew he’d thought about it, the kid bordered on psychic sometimes. Kenny stood there with the skirt in his hands, staring, and kept it. 

And wore it that night. 

Barefoot, freshly washed white tshirt, flicking water at Karen while he made something hot and filling for dinner, his father had drunkenly stumbled into the kitchen for a drink. 

The siblings paused, Karen rolling her eyes and the blond boy going back to stirring the pot of pasta. 

Kenny said nothing and watched out of the corner of his eye. He was his father’s favorite son, arguably his favorite child, but his father was a little unpredictable with drink. He’d even started lashing out at Kenny in the past couple years. One could never be sure. 

His father looked him up and down, grabbing a beer from the counter. He shook his head at him, but merely gestured with the can. 

“Put on some damn shoes, Kenny,” His father told him, and left the two alone. 

Kenny shrugged, watching him flop down into the couch and begin his binge drinking of the night. He looked back at the bubbling pot, deep in thought. 

“Hey, Kenny?” 

The boy looked over at his sister, who was leaning against the cluttered counters and thoughtfully twisting a strand of hair. 

“You should wear that out. It’s cute,” Karen said easily, always omniscient. 

“Yeah, maybe,” Kenny said back, thoughtfully. “Maybe.” 

Why not? 

School started up again, the last year he’d have to attend classes and be bored out of his mind. So maybe while strolling through the thrift store with Karen he picked up a couple things. Two pairs of leggings for 1.50 each, and two skirts 3 dollars apiece. Maybe. 

And maybe he felt kind of cute, strolling into the school, wearing beat up sneakers and a floral skirt with leggings, an old blue hoodie thrown over it all in some kind of incredibly comfortable amalgamation that he felt kind of proud of. 

Butters knew about his plan. The boy didn’t quite have the nerve Kenny did, but had the same tastes. Kenny had the feeling that if all went well, Butters would feel a little more comfortable wearing cute things out as well. 

Here went his first test. His Boys were hanging out together, as always, Kyle was already organizing his locker and Stan was sitting on the dirty school floor in skinny jeans, chattering. Both looked up when they saw Kenny, and hilariously, both their expression nearly mirrored each other in surprise. 

“What’s up, dudes?” Kenny went to lean against the locker next to Kyle’s. “We’re on opposite ends of the hall this year, that’s sad.” 

“…Yeah?” Stan said, slowly, like he was only half-listening. “That’s… sad.”

Kyle had turned back to organize his locker again, apparently thinking Kenny couldn’t see his red face. 

Alright, so they were a little uncomfortable. Kenny was okay with this. He was good at shit like this, he’d known these kids forever. This wasn’t really a change, time to make sure they knew it. 

“You distracted by these legs, Stanny-boy?” Kenny drawled, stretching and making Kyle choke as he fumbled with a huge Sociology book. “I’ve decided on a new wardrobe.” 

Stan was rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

“It’s great, Kenny,” He said flatly. “Your wardrobe is great.” 

Kenny looked expectantly at Kyle. 

“You look great,” Kyle turned around, face red and expression carefully schooled. “I like it.” 

Aww. Kenny smiled crookedly at them both. He probably should have warned them, but of course they were supportive. He knew they’d be supportive. His heart warmed. 

He walked alongside the two, him and Stan breaking off from Kyle to attend the almighty world of Western History. Having already taken Kyle's smartypants class last year, Wendy was waiting for Stan, and naturally he didn’t expect any trouble from her. 

The girl nodded approvingly, smiling at the blond as she walked next to her boyfriend. “Looking good, McCormick.”

“Thanks, Wends,” Kenny drawled easily, nudging Stan playfully. “But don’t ignore this handsome dude. I’m thinking those pants are-”

Stan shoved Kenny, sending him staggering into the hall and nearly running over a poor Freshman, laughing hysterically as Stan was clearly holding his tongue. 

“Someone better check on Kyle, you sure you aren’t channeling him?” He teased the red-faced boy as Wendy left the two behind with a shake of her head. 

“I’m going to stop telling him to leave you alone,” Stan threatened. “And you two can whack each other to death in the hallways next time you have a spat.” 

“I’m not scared of Kyle,” Kenny flaunted cheerfully, all but bouncing on his feet down the hallway. “He wouldn’t hit a guy in a skirt.” 

“He will if you say that,” Stan said, shouldering his way through the crowd. “Just to spite you.” 

“True.” Kenny smiled to himself. “Guess I’ll just have to be nice to him, then.” 

Classes flew by, and Kyle joined them for lunch for the first time in two years. Stan didn’t have lunch with Wendy, this year, so the three boys were palling around on their own this semester. The Gang all back together. 

Kyle had made Kenny lunch, without being asked, something he did all through Sophomore year, with Stan taking care of Kenny for half of Junior year until Kenny scored a pretty good couple jobs around town. 

His heart fluttered as he unwrapped the sandwich, tuna salad with dill on a panini, a small salad with dressing on the side and fresh strawberries, blueberries, and kiwi. 

“Aw, Ky,” He forgot to tell him he didn’t need the lunches anymore, but the reminder that his friends cared made him all fuzzy on the inside. “I’m actually good on lunches from now on, totally forgot to tell you.” 

Kyle was eating his own sandwich, something different and probably more boring. His brows furrowed, and Kenny realized he probably should elaborate. 

There had been kind of a struggle in the second year of high school about Kenny not accepting things. Only Kyle didn’t…didn’t really know the whole story, it wasn’t accepting things, exactly, if Stan did it that’d be fine… It was just Kyle, and not being sure _why_ he was offering, because being thoughtful and sweet was totally acceptable and fine once in a while but if it was charity that ruined a couple things for him because he really, really needed to know that Kyle saw him as an equal because…because…

Well. Anyway. Turns out Kyle was just a mother hen and boy, had he been given an earful. Kenny accepted the homemade lunches and Kyle continued to make them every damn day, snipping that it was to keep Kenny from skipping school, his conscience wouldn’t allow Kyle to make a lunch for nothing. 

Kenny knew Kyle was a softhearted sap. There wasn’t any use for a lie. 

But now that he had two stable jobs, even with his savings and paying the meager bills at home, he had money for both him _and_ Karen, who had always eaten lunch during school and knew nothing about Kenny used to skipping meals. 

“Bro, I’ve got dough now,” Kenny cheerfully rubbed his fingers together. Stan snorted. “You’re sweet, but I’ve got this. I forgot to say something.” 

Kyle’s face colored, and he took a drink. Something calculated was on his face, and Kenny waited for whatever he was about to drop in his lap. 

“So you want me to stop?” Kyle asked, without looking up. 

Kenny head tilted. “I can buy my own lunches.” 

“That’s not what I asked you,” The redhead meet his eyes, face still pink. “Do you want me to stop making you lunch?” 

His heart jumped. Stan had stopped eating altogether and was looking between the two, fork in his mashed potatoes unmoving. 

Kenny’s mind scrambled to think of something to say to that. He wasn’t prepared. This wasn’t something you could just easily tease about or throw to the wind. 

He looked over at Stan, as if the burnet could help him. Stan immediately looked away, the traitor. 

He looked back at Kyle. “I mean,” He was suddenly getting unnerved, staring into those greenish brown eyes. “I could marry you for your sandwiches, man, I’m not saying you can’t-”

Kyle was turning steadily redder and stared unblinkingly back, Stan’s brown eyes were wide and he’d pursed his lips. 

“-I just mean…you don’t _have_ to keep making them,” Kenny was flailing all over the place verbally. “I mean, at least not every day? Like c’mon.” 

All three of them were silent. Kenny foot bounced under the table, the only moving thing. 

“Yeah, well, you eat like shit, man,” Kyle said, adjusting his drink for no reason whatsoever. “You could stand to have something other than junk food once in a while.”

Kenny smiled down at his sandwich, popping a strawberry into his mouth and looking up at the boy. Stan was still watching them like a tennis match, looking like he was waiting for something else. He saw Kenny watching and nodded, firmly, encouraging. 

Kenny licked his lips. 

“Hey guys,” 

Well, fuck him. Kenny wasn’t in the mood right now, he just got into a nice little air with Kyle and he might have been able to do something with it. Thanks. 

Cartman settled down at their table, and immediately Kenny could feel the ‘fuck off’ vibes coming off the Jewish boy. Kyle did not talk to Cartman anymore, Kenny preferred not to. The only person halfway friendly with him was Stan. And Butters, but he luckily had other friends now, as well. 

“I didn’t see you this summer, Kal,” Cartman immediately went to address the redhead, of course. “You finally get a girlfriend?” 

Kyle was staring at Stan, raising his eyebrows and pressing his lips together in some kid of gesture Kenny didn’t understand, but the other boy shook his head quickly. Kyle lifted his hand, shaking it to the side quickly. Stan’s headshake grew almost violent. 

What the hell was this? Kenny looked between them both, bewildered, and Cartman had taken his first mouthful of food and was ready to raise some hell. 

“What you wearing, Kinnie?” Cartman’s eyes glittered as he grinned at the boy. “Thinking you can pick up more sluts if you dress like one?”

Kenny had opened his mouth to jokingly say he definitely didn’t need any help picking people up, but Kyle interrupted him before he got a word out. 

“Don’t talk to him like that.” His voice was deeper than normal, like he was trying not to shout. Cartman stared, Kenny got chills, and Stan closed his eyes like he was in pain. 

“What?” Cartman was laughing, looking almost delighted. 

“Oh, shut up, Fatass,” Kyle had pulled out the death glare for this one. “You heard what I said.” 

“What you sticking up for Kinnie for?” 

Cartman always looked for the weak points in a person’s stitching and pulled that thread until it unraveled. Best way to deal with him was to ignore him. Unfortunately, Kyle somehow didn’t know that yet. 

“What are you calling him names for?” Kyle threw back, ready to fight. 

“Kyle, just shut up,” Stan tried to kick Kyle and caught Kenny instead. 

“Yeah, Kal, it’s just teasing,” Cartman went back to his lunch, looking gleeful. “Kinnie doesn’t mind, do you, Kinnie?” 

He rolled his eyes at him and tucked into his sandwich. Whatever. Kyle was seething, but continued eating as well. 

But of course, someone couldn’t leave well enough alone. 

“So why you dressing like a girl for?” Cartman asked Kenny, and the boy lifted a shoulder. 

“I like skirts,” He said simply. “Plus I look good in them. So why not?” 

“Yeah, yeah, why not,” Cartman was watching Kyle. Oh god, he was trying to rile him. He was purposely trying to piss him off. 

The fact he was going after Kenny to get to Kyle should have not been this encouraging. He watched Kyle as well, eating the croutons out of the salad.

“What’s that?” Cartman needed to stop. He needed Stan to step up and either tell the fucker off or talk to him. He tried to relay that as he spoke. 

“Lunch,” He said, and that was all. He gave Stan a look. Help him out, here. 

Stan licked his lips, looking uncertain, and an uncomfortable silence fell among the four instead. Kyle was not eating any longer, and Kenny’s heart twisted. He gently nudged his ankle with his sneaker, getting Kyle’s attention. 

Kenny smiled at him. Kyle didn’t like eating if he was angry or stressed, and he gently nudged him again, more gently, trying to communicate. It was fine. 

Kyle’s scowl softened. He was still frowning, but his shoulders relaxed and he gently tapped his own shoe against Kenny’s. Watching him. 

“So is Kinnie your bitch now, or what?” 

“You know what, Fatass?” Kyle slammed his hands on the table and stood, gaining attention from nearby tables as Stan swore under his breath. “How about I just punch you in the face now and we save some time?” 

“Kyle, sit down!” Stan pleaded, raising as well. 

Kenny looked around, scanning. Yep, Leo was sitting with Dougie, and Clyde from Craig Tucker’s crew, so he grabbed Kyle’s sleeve before he decided to beat their ex-friend up. 

“Hey, Butters wanted to talk about our summer, I think it’s best we go now, come to think of it-” Kyle scowled at Kenny, looking like he was going to argue, but he grabbed his lunch and stormed across the cafeteria. 

“One of these days one of you has to let me kick his fucking ass,” Kyle whisper-hissed at Kenny, furious. 

“One of these days you gotta learn that he wants you to get angry,” Kenny nudged against him. “You fall right into it, every time.” 

“Everyone just lets him say whatever,” Kyle argued as they rounded tables to get to Butters’ little group. “He can do whatever he wants and I’m tired of it.” 

“Yeah, okay, but don’t get in deep shit over me, babe,” Kenny playfully drawled, heart picking up when Kyle let him use the endearment without elbowing him. 

“If you punched his face in, I think maybe he’d stop,” Kyle said dryly. “But you won’t. So I will.” 

Kenny shook his head at him, but found it difficult to argue further. “Alright. Let’s just sit down so I can finish my utterly delicious, healthy lunch, okay?” 

Kyle had to greet Butters with a red face, and Kenny considered it a win. 

\--

Another two weeks later, Kenny had stopped by the store again to add a couple new pieces to his wardrobe. A new pair of tights he would be wearing tomorrow, an actual pair of flats that fit, and honestly he was kind of looking forward to wearing. They were cute as hell. 

He stepped into the house, dropping off the bag of groceries first, knee-length navy skirt swishing as he turned around. 

His mother was clearly coming off a drug binge, something he really wished he could make them stop. He didn’t know if dressing up like a caped maniac would scare them while drunk anymore, but it might be time to do it again. 

He sighed, keeping his bag on his arm as he unloaded the simple ingredient. “Hey, Mom.” 

To his surprise, his mother walked over and kissed the side of his head, patting his shoulder. He looked over at her, expression clearly questioning. 

“Ya look good, Kenny,” His mother’s eyes were sunken in, tired, but she looked coherent as she watched him. “Skirts work on you.” 

Something in his chest twisted. 

“Yeah,” He said with a crooked grin, pulling at the side of the skirt. “This one even has pockets.” 

His mother smiled, patted his cheek, and stumbled into the living room. 

Kenny said nothing more, and stared at the dirty countertops, jaw set. He shouldn’t feel like he wanted to cry. There was no reason for that. Plus he never cried, not ever, so this was…

He rested his elbows on the counter, covering his face with his hands. 

\--

Kenny wore torn jeans the next day at school, enjoying the look with the pink tshirt he’d picked up for a couple dollars. He wore these tights for a reason, waiting happily to change for his next-to-last class of the day. 

He was one of the people who preferred to take another PE class instead of two study halls, and best of all Kyle was one of the people with them. Him, Wendy, Token, Clyde, and Bradley were pals with Kenny sometimes, either that or it was a free-for-all competition that ended up with them giving Clyde a black eye during volleyball day and ending volleyball day for the PE class. 

It wasn’t their fault and Clyde did eventually get over it. Kyle and Wendy were forbidden from being on the same team, however. They ended up being a very volatile pair and Kenny was suddenly very, very happy that they never dated. 

For numerous reasons, of course, but imagine if those two ended up on the same side. Someone might end up dead. Either a third party or one of them. So no more Kyle and Wendy teamups, but Kenny still paired up with the redhead much as he could. 

Today it was basketball, which Kyle should be happy about. Kenny changed into a pair of shorts that were technically dress code, they were no shorter than some of the girls’, but he left the tights on, wide fishnets that looked super cool under his torn jeans and still looked nice under his shorts. 

Kyle was in a middle school jersey and a pair of regular shorts, in the middle of tying his tennis shoes. He was staring, and Kenny had the distinct feeling that he should be worrying if Kyle had been staring at him changing, but somehow that didn’t seem like a negative. 

“You’re staring in the changing room because?” Kenny drawled out slowly, and Kyle so violently finished tying his shoes that it was a wonder the laces didn’t snap. 

“I’m not staring!” He hissed as he passed him, leaving Kenny grinning broadly behind him, watching that cute ass practically run away from his legs. 

Fuckin’ nice. 

Clyde was staring after him as well, looking at Kenny when he realized the boy was grinning at him. 

“What?” Kenny was delightedly happy. “The tights are nice, right?” 

“Oh god,” Clyde hastily stuffed his bag into his far-too-small locker. “You’re both awful!”

Kenny chuckled, ready to go, but realized this might be a great way to be a bro. He turned around again, jogging over into Clyde’s space and leaning over. 

“If you ever thought about getting Leo a pair,” He watched the brunet’s face turn a deep scarlet up to the roots of his hair, “I think he’d be happy to model-”

“Ahhh stop!!” Clyde flew out of the locker room, leaving Kenny giggling. He rested his hands on his hips. 

Bradley was in the corner, and raised his hands, backing away. Kenny raised his eyebrows at him but left him alone, jogging out to the court to see Kyle dribbling in the corner, curly hair pulled back and face pink with probably a little more than exertion. 

He approached him, smiling broadly, enjoying the fact Kyle’s eyes went to his legs first before looking at his face. Hell yeah. 

“Hey,” He definitely didn’t mind if Kyle wanted to take a look. Kyle had all his permission to look. “Need a partner?” 

Kyle was definitely flustered, but the boy was never one to just roll over and let himself be walked on. “If you can keep up,” He said, and Kenny’s heart warmed. 

Kyle of course slaughtered him. Kenny was stronger but Kyle was a fast bastard and had some crazy stamina. He barely even got to touch the ball, Kyle constantly keeping it out of reach with a smug expression on his face. 

Kenny took a quick break, guzzling down water as Kyle pushed away the curls plastered to his forehead. The blond took a moment to admire the look, and the sheen of sweat covering Kyle’s skin. 

No wonder the school had all been after Kyle at one point or another. Smart, sexy, sporty. Kenny bit the inside of his cheek. Very, very lovely. 

The boy glanced at him, and Kenny did not want him to throw back his words in the locker room. 

“Man,” He laughed, feeling oddly jittery. He stretched, above his head. “I thought these would look cute with the shorts, but I’m telling you now. Do _not_ wear tights to PE, even if there’s hardly anything to them.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Kyle snarked, but his eyes went down again. To just above his waist, that was exposed just a sliver of his skin. 

Yeah, these were high-waisted. Kyle’s expression was a little curious and Kenny’s body tingled appreciatively under the scrutiny. He took a breath, feeling oddly fluttery. So of course he had to ruin it. 

“And now you’re staring at my crotch because-”

Kyle squawked, loudly enough that Wendy glanced over at them, and the boy threw the basketball at Kenny’s head like a dodgeball. 

Kenny caught it, easily, and held it over his head in two hands in victory. “Finally!” 

“Oh, go fuck yourself!” Kyle hissed, very obviously trying not to look at the now very-exposed waistline. 

“If you ever want to help me with that-” Kenny started, and Kyle walked away. “Hey! Where are you going?” 

“I’m switching partners!” Kyle snapped back at him, and Clyde seemed sympathetic enough to let him join. 

Kenny pressed his lips together.

“You’re pushing him too hard,” He glanced over to see Token holding his hands out. He tossed him the basketball and the boy from Kyle’s team didn’t look away as he dribbled the ball. “You’re going to chase him away.” 

“Uh…” He hadn’t been called out like this before. He wasn’t sure if he was upset about it or not. 

“Just think for a minute before doing something like that again,” Token rolled his eyes. “Now come on, let’s get started. Kyle made me trade with Clyde.” 

\--

Kenny finally gave in and took everything off those stupid counters. He tossed out a mass amount of garbage, in real garbage bags instead of dumping it out the window like the majority of his family, and scrubbed at the counters until his fingers were wrinkled. 

Karen stood in the kitchen, tilted her head, and picked up another rag and soaked it before attacking the sink. 

“I got it, sis,” Kenny said gently, at odds with the way he attacked the countertops. 

“I’m done studying,” She said easily. “I don’t mind helping.” 

The two slowly brought the kitchen into being a livable space once again. Kenny even scrubbed at the grout, not minding the burn of bleach he was inhaling with his face this close. Not like it could really hurt him. 

“So,” Karen said, in that tone that meant Kenny was somehow in trouble, “What’s got you pissed off?” 

“What-” Kenny felt somewhat insulted. “Just because I’m cleaning doesn’t mean I’m mad!” 

“You’ve been mad all weekend, I’m not talking about the cleaning,” Karen slapped down her rag. “What’s got you mad?” 

Kenny shrugged, focusing very closely on the grout. “I wouldn’t call it being mad.” 

“So what is it?” Karen pushed. 

“I don’t know!” Kenny said, leaning against the counter. “Frustrated?”

“Sexually, or-”

“Karen!” Kenny burst, whirling around in horror until he realized she was teasing him. His shoulders slumped and he glared at the little brat. “Don’t you even.” 

“So I’m guessing it’s You-Know-Who?” Karen raised her eyebrows. 

“I don’t have a thing for Voldemort, thanks though, Karen,” Kenny snarked, feeling his face heat as he went back to the careful inspection of ancient grout. 

“Nah, more along the lines of a Weasley, right?” 

Kenny grit his teeth. 

“I thought you were okay with not saying anything,” Karen’s voice gentled when Kenny said nothing. 

“I thought I was,” Kenny muttered. “Turns out I’m not.” 

“So say something,” Karen began working on the grimy brown windows. “He’s into you.” 

“He’s not saying anything,” Kenny grumbled under his breath. 

“Yeah, well, who says he has to?” Karen wasn’t putting up with his bullshit. “And since when have you been sure?” 

Alright, that made him smile. Kenny snorted, looking over his shoulder at his little sister. “He can’t keep his eyes off my legs, for one,” He drawled, trying not to giggle. “It’s blatant.” 

“It’s always been blatant,” Karen imitated the same speech. “You’ve just been too dumb to see it until now. So go talk to him.” 

Kenny shrugged, as if it were a little thing to think about, admitting to a lifelong friend that you’ve had the hots for them for _years_. 

“Talk to him tomorrow,” Karen instructed him. “And not like you normally do. Be real with him.” 

“What are you talking about?” Kenny asked his little sister, the lazy smile vanishing into bewilderment. “I’m always real with him.” 

“You’re…” Karen winced slightly, but continued onward. “You’re not the most honest person, Kenny.”

“Wh-” Fear spiked in his heart, but Karen quickly reiterated her comment. 

“Or maybe it’s more like you’re not always genuine,” She said all at once. “Don’t stroll up to him with a bad pickup line you got off a popsicle stick.” 

Kenny watched his little sister, brows furrowed. “What about one I got from a cereal box?” 

“ _Kenny_ -” Karen picked up her rag and threw it at him. “This is what I’m talking about! Go talk to him like you wanna sweep him off his feet. Kyle’s a secret romantic, you mention that like every two weeks. Go be all romantic at him.” 

Kenny laughed, lightly, turning back around towards the counter. His smile died the moment it wasn’t visible. Go be all romantic at him. Like it was that easy. 

“He loves you, Ken,” Karen’s voice was sure, and a little less sympathetic than he’d like. “Don’t be stupid about this.” 

Kenny didn’t respond, and went to start cleaning the fridge next. 

\--

Monday’s outfit was both casual and incredibly important. Once again, his favorite zip-up hoodie, over a grey shirt with floral printed flowers, a coral pink skirt with a ribbon, velvet blue flats and nothing on his legs today, just shaved for once in the surprisingly warm weather. 

Kyle was always at school early. Kenny never was so grateful for his weird and predictable habits as he was today. Stan wasn’t even here yet, which was perfect. He licked his lips, steeled himself, and walked over to lean so suddenly against the locker next to Kyle’s that it made a resounding bang in the hallway. 

Kyle jumped near out of his skin, looking pissed once he realized who it was. 

“Hi to you, too, you-” There went his gaze, taking it all in, from the floral pastel hairclip down. “-you fucking asshole.” 

Kenny grinned, broadly, enjoying the split second of panic over Kyle’s face when he saw his legs. Yeah. It wasn’t the outfits themselves, just as he expected. 

“Hey,” He said, and realized Karen was probably right. Kyle was already back in ‘defensive’ mode, jaw set and waiting for whatever stupid thing Kenny was about to say next and spin off into lighthearted banter. 

Which wasn’t exactly what he wanted. 

Honesty. 

Ha. 

Like it was his fault that he wasn’t always ‘honest’ or ‘genuine’. Imagine carrying around bad, torturing secrets all your life and see how open you become with people. 

Kenny took a breath. No, no, it wasn’t Karen’s fault, it wasn’t Kyle’s fault, it wasn’t anyone’s fault. 

“Ken?” Kyle was watching him now, concern etched into his face and lowering his eyebrows. “You alright?” 

God, what expression had he been making that switched Kyle’s mood like that? Kenny froze, staring at the pretty boy who was watching him closely. 

“Yeah, actually, I need your advice on something,” Kenny said earnestly, crowding closer and sending Kyle almost into his locker. “Careful.” 

“I’m careful!” Kyle snapped, righting himself in embarrassment. “And of course. What’s up?” 

Ah, cute boy. Sweet, fiery little thing. Kenny snorted softly, closing his eyes and trying to think. No pickup lines. There went half his arsenal. Probably no puns, either. There went his other half. 

“What do you think of the skirts?” Kenny suddenly blurted, watching Kyle blanch. “The ones I wear.” As opposed to the ones in the department store or what? He was a stupid idiot. 

Luckily Kyle didn’t seem to either notice or care. 

“I…” Sheer panic was in the boy’s eyes, even if he was doing an excellent job trying to keep his cool. “Like…them…” 

“Cool.” Kenny wanted to bang his head against the locker. This was stupid, he had no idea where to go with this. “It’s not weird for you?” 

“Of course not,” Kyle snapped. “Your outfits look good.” 

Kenny nearly choked, trying to bite his tongue. _Sure, they look good, but they’d look better on your bedroom floor._ There, Karen. He didn’t say it. She better be proud of him. 

“So do you,” Kenny desperately threw at him. 

“Thanks?” This was going right over Kyle’s stupid head. How someone could be simultaneously so brilliant and so stupid, he had no idea. 

Kyle slowly closed the notebook in which he’d been copying notes into a neater form, shaking his head. “No, it’s not weird for me,” He grumbled, sounding utterly insulted. “Here I thought you were angry at me.”

Kenny shot him an incredulous look. 

“You always call me out for noticing what you wear!” Kyle defended himself, “I thought maybe you were actually angry about it or something.” 

“You crazy?” Kenny’s tension broke as he laughed, finally. “No!” 

“Well shut up, then,” Kyle laughed as well, smacking him with the notebook. “You scared the shit out of me, asshole.”

Kenny giggled, watching Kyle put up the notebook with obvious relief in his posture. Aw. He thought Kenny was angry about him ogling him or something. That was actually super heartwarming. 

And actually a decent opportunity. 

Kenny bit his lip. Alright, sorry Karen, but he was taking this shot. 

“Nah, man,” He said, leaning back against the locker. “You have all my permission to look all you want.” 

Kyle stopped, and he looked over at Kenny with furrowed brows. 

Welp. He went this far. 

“You have…explicit permission,” Kenny continued. “From me.” 

Kyle wasn’t saying anything. His hands fell to his sides and he was watching, but he wasn’t saying a damn thing. Maybe he still wasn’t getting it. 

“And just you,” Was he getting this at all? Kenny really didn’t know how to make this more obvious. He was getting desperate. “Please, notice me all you want.” 

Kyle’s expression was very guarded, which could not be a good sign. His eyes flit between Kenny’s. 

“Sometimes,” He said slowly, “It’s hard to tell you’re joking.” 

Kenny’s heart jumped. “Well, that’s not the case.” Was this why Karen said no pickup lines? Or at least one of the reasons? “I’m totally serious.” 

Kyle nodded slowly, still not looking away from him. The ferocity of his gaze was killing him inside. Kenny didn’t know what else he could say. 

“I like you looking at me,” Kenny felt like he was starting to badly dirty-talk the guy, and he _still_ wasn’t sure he was getting it. 

“You know,” Kyle said, sounding like he was either going to panic or laugh, “If I’d known, I’d have thought of something really romantic to say in reply-”

There we go. Kenny moved, wrapping his arms around Kyle’s shoulders in utter relief. “Oh god, I thought you didn’t get it!” 

“I’m not stupid,” Kyle’s arms curled around his waist and yes, yes, yes, _finally_ , Kyle was laughing now, breathless and a little self-deprecating. 

“Just oblivious,” Kenny shifted, pressing the boy against the lockers. “Honestly, two years of hints not enough for you?” 

Kyle kissed him. His hands were at his hips, thumbs running along the waistband of his skirt, and he kissed Kenny in strings of kisses his dizzy mind could barely keep up with. 

“You know, I could say the same thing to you,” Kyle growled against his lips, keeping Kenny crushing against him. As if he were going anywhere. “You drove me crazy. You drive me fucking crazy.” 

If he was genuinely irritated, it didn’t seem to keep Kyle from touching him. Kenny found his back against the lockers and Kyle kissing him almost desperately, not even paying attention to Kenny noting people would be showing up soon. He didn’t care. He didn’t care. 

“You’re beautiful,” Kyle’s eyes burned into Kenny’s. He was going to swoon in his arms, this boy wanted time to think of something romantic to say? God, and he meant it, there was nothing but honesty and a ferociousness in his face. “I’ve always thought you were beautiful.” 

“Jesus, dude,” Kenny laughed, the noise a little squeakier than he would like. “I can’t take much more of this.” 

“Always,” Kyle’s hands were traveling down his side and Kenny was just gone. “This goes back more than a couple years.” 

“Fuck,” Kenny said eloquently, and Kyle was back on his lips and he was going to die. 

“Alright, okay, you made your point!” Kyle broke the kiss to see Stan looking irritated, Wendy simply looking impressed. “I knew this was coming. Can you not screw each other here, please? Or at least move away from my locker?” 

“I know a couple abandoned rooms,” Kenny interjected with a broad grin, but let go of Kyle obediently. He shot the boy a smile, glowing, and Kyle looked just as thrilled. 

Kyle went back to his locker, doing little more than smiling into it, and Kenny smiled at the floor as poor Stan moved between them to get to his books. 

“About time, but god,” Stan grumbled to himself as he stalked down the hall. “I’m going to be suffering from now on.” 

“Fair’s fair,” Kenny sang under his breath to Kyle, who slowed to walk beside the blond. 

The boy snorted, and Kenny leaned against him comfortably. 

“Yeah, we’re going to have to talk,” Kyle murmured to him, watching the couple walking ahead of them. 

“Sure,” Kenny said lazily. A smile curved his lips. 

“You know,” He said, easily, “I’ve got some things I haven’t really worn out. Can’t think of anyone’s opinion I’d trust more than the…you know, the simple opinion than a lifelong friend-”

Kyle shook his head at him, but the smile never left his face. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Kenny’s skirt swished around his knees. “After we talk, of course.” 

The redhead nodded, slowly, and his arm wrapped around Kenny’s waist. 

Oh he was not going to be focusing in class today.


End file.
